The Seven Swords
by Stargazing Miracle
Summary: Exoria was born on Destoria, a different dimension for cats only. When instructed by her boss to find another Destorian, she ventures out into the real world. A weird cat looking guy tells her he'd help her be human, they spend the most times together. When a secret binds them closer together, they might spend more time together than they thought.


**Hi there! It's been forever since I updated! Please enjoy the story. Oh, Exoria is Amu. Keep that in mind ;)**

* * *

If you were born in a different dimension, which chances are you weren't, you'd learn that it's a cat only world. They laugh, run, talk, play. They're just like us in ways. But why is there an entirely different universe for cats? Why can't they just do what they do around us? It's a mystery. For now, anyways. Humans, or "Master" as many of them call us, were not allowed. Why? That's for you to find out later. Or maybe sooner than you think.

"Amu! Amu! Amu, where are you? Please return to me! Amu! Where have you gone..?"

By now, the little girl was bawling and could barely spit out her words. A woman, presumed as her mother, squatted down and gently put her hand on a shaking shoulder.

"Arekai, please. It's getting late. We need to go inside. I'm sure Amu will come back. They always do,"

Lori hugged her daughter. Arekai looked up from her hands and looked her mother in the eyes, her own green ones glossy with tears.

"Mommy. The vet said she was s-special. I've never seen a cat other than Amu with p-pink f-fur." "We'll find another kitty! Would you like me to take you to the vet first thing in the morning? To look for a new kitty cat?"

Arekai shook her head. "N-no...I'll never find Amu! She'll never come back!"

Lori sighed. "She will come back! She will!"

The woman tried to comfort Arekai, but in her head, she thought otherwise. She didn't know if the cat will really come back, anyways.

"Probably not.." She thought. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, she scooped up Arekai, still bawling.

_Where have you gone, Amu?_

~Seven Swords~

A small pink cat streaked away from her traditional Japanese home. She raised her paw to her mouth and gently caressed it with her smooth tongue. It took long, slow strides up and down it's paw, cleaning herself as a mother cat to her newborn tongue ran over her arm once again, but this time a bump stopped her from going any further. She lifted up and nuzzled the fur until the bright light of a watch was revealed. She lifted her head in disgust, and gazed at the surface of the device. A small body presented itself importantly on the screen. Crossed arms, stern face, and important buisness suit.

"Exoria, you must pay attention when I call you. This is the third time." Exoria rolled her eyes. "Exoria! Please, stop this disrepect. Now to the topic at hand. I know it kills you to leave your owner. What's 'er name? Areka?"

Exoria lifted a eyebrow. "Arekai. Get it right. Now, your point being, Snotnose?"

"My name is Steriza. And my point is that you need to get into your human form. Now, Exoria Yasunomi!"

Exori moaned. "But Snotnose! I hate my human form!" Steriza pointed at the camera.

"Yasunomi Exoria. This job will be pulled from you just as fast as it was handed to you. I know you don't want to lose this job, now do you? You will listen to my instructions and you will listen well."

Exoria sighed. "Which one?" Steriza smirked and crossed her arms once again.

"Good. You will now turn into 13 year old Hinamori Amu, a normal teenager with normal habits and has a normal life. Complete this task in front of the camera, for evidence. You may not change baack until instructed to. Now."

Exoria did as instructed, transforming. A white light over came her body, and her whole body felt different. She looked herself over and Exoria had transformed into the rosette she had been instructed to be. She had fashion statement black and red 'X's on her hair. She had on black leggings, and a purple and white "Heaven/Hell" shirt, complete with sneakers. After viewing the transformation, Steriza finished explaining instructions.

"You will meet a human, male or female, that posseses your secret. You will then befriend them, and bring them to this dimension. Are we clear?" Exoria rolled her eyes yet again. "Crystal. And no, not Chrystal from unit B13, but crystal as in clear."

After that, the watch snapped off and disappeared, leaving Exoria with a stupid looking open patch of fur. Exo exhaled, knowing that she'd succesfully irritated Steriza. Exoria was known for being a smart aleck, which often ticked off her unit commanders. Back in A5, Capital H. Jamison fired her for not following through. Now, 12 unites later, Unit B7, it was Head Commander Xiana Steriza. The Unit Tenders, Students and everyone else like to call her Commmander X.

She tried to use her new legs, and controlled them like a pro. _It's just like cat legs,_ Exoria thought. It was really easy! Steriza had told her where her new pod was, and Exoria memorized the route. She then traveled there, where she took a long cat nap. Or, human nap. Whatever.

~Seven Swords~

When Exoria woke up, a small egg was planted and nestled at the foot of her bed. Her eyes almost popped out of her sockets. The egg had a design-it had 7 swords alligned in a circle. What could this mean? Exoria looked at her hands and noticed they were pale, with fingers...and a thumb?! Exoria shrieked with surprise.

"Waaaa! I've never done this before! How do I use a pencil? How do I color? Eat? I'm sure humans don't eat with their faces!"

A short bringing noise with an unknown sound source rose, and it was quickly found by Exoria that it was her watch. It looked like a normal watch, but when not being watched by other people the (surprisingly functional) top layer would flip up, and the screen would be exposed. The top layer popped off, and a laggy image of Steriza came in. It quickly shut off, and closed itself again. Then, the egg started to move.

The egg started to wiggle, and shake. Exoria screamed. It rose up into the air. Exoria was still screaming. It cracked in the middle. Exoria screamed even louder. It popped open, and Exoria stopped screaming. The thing inside covered her ears.

"God, I thought you'd never stop screaming! Anyway, let me introduce myself! I'm Aoriana, your guardian character! I'm here to help you be more human. That hag Steriza sent me. It wasn't fun hearing her voice, but it was amazing to finally be free! Now, let's goar!"

Exoria blinked.

"It means let's go, Exoria."

"Ooooohhh! Speak like a person then."

Aoriana moved her hands in a sign launguage motion. "En-gl-ish. Ex-or-ia, th-at's our lan-gu-age." Exoria gasped and mocked hurt, putting her hand on her heart.

"How dare you treat this kitten like a kindergartener?! Do you know how much royalty you're looking at? Where do you think I'm from? Who do you-" Aoriana stifled a laugh. She knew what was coming next. Exo suddenly had a confused look on her face. "What were we talking about?" Exoria cocked her head innocently.

"Hahahahahah! Ha ha ha hahahah! Hahah!" Aoriana bursted out laughing. She held her stomach and flailed her legs. She wiped a tear from her eye and exhaled. "E-exoria..we..we...oh, never mind. Whoo, oh that was totally ridiculous!"

Exoria glared at her. Aoriana stood up as if the glare was a Marine Corp commander yelling in your face. Stifled giggles filled up her mouth and her face was getting red. Before her guardian passed out from lack of air, Exoria turned away embarrased.

"Permission to laugh..." She muttered under her breath. Once again Aoriana burst out in a fit of hysterical laughter. After 2 minutes, it was over.

"Damn. You sure can laugh long," Exoria commented.

Aoriana bowed, as if it was a compliment. "Arigato gozaimoushita!"Exoria rolled her green eyes. Where did this thing come from, and what buisness did it have telling her what to do?

Exoria expressed her feelings just that way. She spun around and pointed an accusing finger at Aoriana. "You just appeared out of nowhere. You came here and pointed out my flaws, and you came here telling me what to do. Who are you to do that?"

Aoriana rolled her eyes at her and answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Easy. 'Cause I'm your guardian chara. I thought we went over this when we first met."

Exoria stomped her foot. "If you could do all those things, and control my mind and crap, you can just _go, _right? You better be able to. I don't need you. Out. Of. Here."

Aoriana looked like she was fighting back tears, but complied. "Fine," She whispered, not caring if Exoria could hear her voice breaking.

"I-I guess I'll go. Nice meeting you, Exoria," Aoriana smiled sadly and weakly. She grabbed her egg and brought up a cloth. She wrapped it around her egg and pulled that over her back. Flying out the window, she turned to say her last goodbye. "I'm sorry..."

Exoria reached out toward the direction of the window, but hesitated and pulled back. She didn't even know it, but a tear leaked from her eye. And another. And another.

~Seven Swords~

Aoriana stopped by an old sakura tree to take a rest. She just let herself fall, only to realize there was a sleeping person underneath.

"Watch out, please!"

The human looked up, and instead of scrambling he held up his hands cupped together. Aoriana landed safely in the warm hands of him. She got up and looked in the darkest blue eyes she's ever seen.

"Hey, chibi. Who are you?"

Aoriana stood straight up and glued her hands to her side. "Aoriana Yasunomi, sir! Unit B7! Character of Exoria Yasunomi! Please accept me!"

The blue haired boy chuckled. "You're funny. Who's Exoria, and what's unit B seven hundred forty two?"

Aoriana smiled. "Exoria is my character bearer, and that's all the information I'm able to tell you at this point in time."

"Okay then. I'm Ikuto. This is Yoru," Ikuto said while pointing to a small being dressed as a cat. "Hello, nya! I'm Yoru, like Ikuto said! I'm his desire to become a free cat nya!"

Aoriana smiled again. "Hajimemashite!" It's very nice to meet another chara! I hope we'll be friends!"

A drop of drool leaked from the small cat's mouth, but was wiped away swiftly by his paw. "Yoru?" Ikuto asked his chara. "What was that? Did you just _spit_? That's gross."

"N-no -nya! I was just thinking about sardines! Sardines -nya! I promise!" Yoru waved is hands rapidly in front of his body.

Ikuto smirked. "Mm hmm."

Yoru continued to wave his arms, and Aoriana giggled.

Maybe this friendship would last after all. And better than anybody, even you, may have thought.


End file.
